Liberty
Liberty is the main protagonist of Heroes R. She became the main protagonist after Jason. Biography History Liberty is a kind, funny and almighty superhero who is known by the residents of The United Republics of America after Jason. She and Jason met up between the events of Heroes Snow World and Heroes United (not shown on-screen in both games) and with that, Jason trains her to become a hero and receive his powers. Present She became the 3rd Big Red Superhero once eating a cookie that has Jason and Roy's powers in it, thus making her a superhuman and a superhero with superpowers. Liberty may be a superhero, but she is also her school's Top Recruit for being prejudiced, confident and admirable, the United Republics of America's new Big Superhero and the rightful rival to Amanda, who seeks to bully and defeat Liberty (until they fight each other one more last time and (possibly) become friends in Season 2). Appearance Liberty's appearance is based on Kidtendo's style of stickfigures. None is much in her appearance. Liberty has a white skin and white hair (which are based on the black and white-ness of action comic books that supports black and white), wears a bright red shirt, white gloves and bright red Sonic shoes (which are called 'Basic Runner Shoes'). Although she has a cowlick in the top of her hair, referencing some anime girls who has a cowlick on top of their hair. Personality Liberty is a kind, super-admirable, brave, heroic and prejudiced person. Her 1st attitude is in a positive and curious state when being around with nice and kind people while her 2nd attitude is in a brave and heroic state when being around with heroes and villains. Transformations * Unlimit Liberty - Once having all 7 Colorful Sapphires (a spoof of Chaos Emeralds and Dragon Balls), Liberty can transform into Unlimit Liberty. As Unlimit, she can go more faster, fight more faster and more stronger, defend more, fly quickly and shoot out beams. Season 2 * Blu Liberty: Kidtendo announced that a new transformation for Liberty is being planned known as Blu Liberty. None is much known about her new form. Although there is one info about it: Extra Stats. With that, her strength, defence, speed and abilities has been increased. She also has a new ability: Knowledge. She may be smart but she can be naÏve at times. Episode Appearances These are her appearances in Heroes R: Heroes R: The Animation - Episode 3 Heroes R: The Animation - Episode 4 Heroes R: The Animation - Episode 5 Aftermath | Heroes R: The Animation - Episode 5 Ending Heroes R: The All-Star Saga: Season 2 (Coming Soon) Trivia * Liberty has a cowlick on top of her hair, which is a reference to some anime girls who has cowlicks on top of their hair. * She does have a family which is a mother, a father, a sister and a brother. However, they weren't shown on-screen in the games nor the comic book. * Some of Kidtendo's fans calls her funny due to being cute and "best girl". Category:Characters